


Recovery

by captaineifersucht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, TOUCHIN TUMMY SCARS, Unbeta'd, baby steps, frederick POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Will was looking at Frederick’s scar intently. When his eyes moved, they glanced down at his own stomach. The skin there was still tinted red. “ We’re more than this,” Will whispered. “ I’m more than what he left behind. Because of you, Frederick. I...thank you.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibalsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/gifts).



> my first chillywilly even though i have way too many headcanons about them! for hannibalsketches because she encourages this bad habit <33
> 
> unbeta'd, please point out any mistakes to me!
> 
>  
> 
> [also here's my tumblr if you wanted to deal with any of those drabbles](http://lemonscientist.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy <3

  
_”We’ll fall, but we’ll try,_  
 _We’ll do our best,_  
 _And I’ll love you all the while,_  
 _Because you saved my life once.”_  
\--Light Outside, Wakey!Wakey!

It was the first time that Will had invited him back home. Despite their countless dates, Will had been hesitant to move forward. Frederick wouldn’t ask, but he was sure that Hannibal had been admitted through the threshold much more quickly. Will was traumatized. He was making every effort to not replicate the relationship he’d had with the Chesapeake Ripper.

So Frederick had moved slowly. He let Will pay for his own meals, rarely cooked for them, and never pushed for them to attend more opulent activities on their dates. He was proud to say that he’d even been fishing with Will on three separate occasions now. Sure, he’d gagged when Will had first impaled the nightcrawler upon his hook, convoluting its still squirming body around the metal, but Chilton was confident that Hannibal had never made his way out to the stream.

Those dates were mostly silent. Frederick grew to appreciate the peace they achieved with one another. He didn’t need to chatter endlessly in order to impress Will. They were equals, with scars to remind them. Each had been framed and consequently blamed for Hannibal’s actions.

Will had remained in the hospital for two months. Frederick had been in the room when Will had first woke. Jack Crawford and Abigail Hobbs were in the ground and Alana Bloom was paralyzed. Chilton had felt an obligation to be there for Will, to offer solidarity when all others had faded away. Frederick didn’t exactly know what to say to Will Graham, but he knew he had to be there. When Will eventually spoke, Frederick was present for that too.

“ How’s your face?”

Frederick came in on Mondays and Thursdays, and today was a Thursday. It had been five weeks since Hannibal Lecter fled the country and nearly four since Will Graham had woken up, throat constricting around the respirator and heart monitor beeping insistently.

It was a sunny day, and Frederick thought that maybe the sun coming in through the windows had helped lightened Will’s mood. “ Tight,” he said while pulling the rigid hospital chair to the side of Will’s bed. “ Your abdomen?”

“ Tight,” Will mimicked.

The first two months had been full of small conversations. When Will left the hospital, he’d given Frederick his cell phone number. In the following half of a year, there were late night phone calls and lunch dates that had wordlessly evolved into afternoons by the stream and a more involved physical relationship.

Now, nearly fourteen months after Hannibal had left Will dying on the floor, Frederick was standing in the doorway of the empath’s house with an overnight bag in his hand. He suddenly felt as though all of his education was escaping his mind--what if Will had a panic attack? How far was he allowed to go? Frederick was terrified that he would, somehow, break the man that was now staring expectantly at him.

“ Fred, are you, uh, okay?” Will rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit. “ You don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want to, I know it was kind of a sudden request.”

Frederick raised a brow and set his bag near the sofa, as if staking his claim. “ I want to be here, Will, you know that.”

They’d already eaten dinner at a mom and pop diner in town. There wasn’t much left to do but settle down for the night. The sun was beginning to set in the picture window, painting the side of Will’s face bright with fading light. He seemed distracted.

“ Hey,” Chilton murmured, closing the few feet in between them. Will’s hand gripped his hip and Frederick smiled. “ It’s okay, I’m not leaving. You may not have a television or internet, but I’m perfectly happy just spending time with you.”

Frederick thought that maybe Hannibal had never offered to spend time near Will, just to be physically close to one another, without a price. There would always be manipulation that occurred in the background. Frederick thought about coercing Will to get wi-fi in his house at some point, but that was the extent of his malicious desires. 

Will moved closer to Frederick and brought their lips together. At first, the kisses Will initiated had been tentative, as if he was expecting Frederick to take the lead. Now, Will’s tongue pressed inside his mouth, moving in demanding strokes against his palate. The empath’s hand moved up Frederick’s hip to the hem of his shirt, lifting the fabric with nimble fingers. When the callouses brushed along the raised skin of his belly, they both froze.

“ No, don’t stop,” Frederick gasped when Will moved away. His pupils were dilated, but what remained of the blue irises were bright with fear. Will’s gaze dropped to where Chilton’s scar was exposed. “ Will, it’s--”

“ Hold on.” Will grappled at his heather grey t-shirt and eventually wrangled it over his head. The garment was left rumpled on the floor. “ Equal playing field.”

Frederick mirrored the action and his own shirt joined Will’s. They were both left in pants--Will in khakis and Chilton in jeans. He tried to dress down around Will. “ I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They had been sexual before. Making out had turned into heavy petting, and that had become mutual masturbation. One evening Will insisted on more and they delved into hand jobs and fellatio. Up until now, they had kept their shirts on and Frederick always left before sundown. But Will’s eyes were dark the same way they had been that night when he’d gone down on Chilton. He wanted to push their limits again.

Will was looking at Frederick’s scar intently. When his eyes moved, they glanced down at his own stomach. The skin there was still tinted red. “ We’re more than this,” Will whispered. “ I’m more than what he left behind. Because of you, Frederick. I...thank you.”

The resulting kiss was slower. It was sensuous and gentle. Frederick didn’t feel comfortable telling Will Graham just how far the man had burrowed his way into the psychiatrist’s heart, but he hoped that this kiss would somehow convey his emotions. Hannibal had probably told Will that he loved him. What was Frederick supposed to say?

“ I would be empty without you, Will,” he said against the other man’s lips. Will’s fingers had tightened in the short hairs at the nape of Chilton’s neck. Their bodies collided and the momentum sent him backpedaling onto the mattress in the corner of the room. Thighs were bracketing his hips and Frederick groaned when Will’s mouth opted for his neck this time.

The usual draft that was present in Will's house had dissipated, replaced by the heat that was radiating from their bodies. Frederick was trying to keep his breathing regulated, but Will wasn't making it easy. A knee slid in between his legs, nudging against the growing arousal that was confined in denim. Breathy moans left Frederick's lips and he buried a hand in Will's dark curls, grasping at the root.

Will was moving lower on Frederick's body, lips lingering at the raised scar on his jawline, and again on his abdomen. His fingers were prying the doctor's jeans open and discarding them to the side of the bed. They exposed one another completely within minutes, and Frederick flipped them.

He moved a hand down to Will's scar, hovering fingers over the smooth skin, brushing over the interruption in the beginnings of his pubic hair. " You're beautiful," Chilton sighed, adoration seeping into his tone. Will Graham, the empath and FBI consultant, had always been an intriguing subject in psychological circles. Here, Will Graham had been broken the same way as Frederick had. They shared an experience and now Will was far from an opportunity for a paper. He was something fragile, hidden away in the dark for so long. Frederick longed to bring him into the light, to allow Will to flourish. There were glimpses of this possibility in his more genuine smiles, and Frederick took them as a promise. He could help Will, they could help each other, and it would all be okay in the end.

Will had been doubting himself today, and that was why Frederick was here. Hannibal had sworn to be an anchor for the empath, but had left Will untethered in the middle of the ocean. Chilton would ground him with physical touches, remind him of the present. Yes, Hannibal had gutted him, and here was the evidence. But Frederick was also here to support him, and here was the evidence.

" I...I'm yours," Will said back, voice louder than before. One hand was on the back of Frederick's neck, and the fingers there momentarily tightened. " I want to be, please."

Frederick wrapped a hand around the base of Will's cock, squeezing gently. It was already half-hard. " Whatever you want," he assured and gave an experimental lick to the head. When Will groaned and the nails scraped his skin, Frederick knew this is what Will needed, what he wanted.

Chilton engulfed Will's member into his mouth, savoring the salty flavor and appreciating the heaviness that grew as blood rushed to the organ. He sucked and licked, nose tickled by the coarse curls. Will was offering up incoherent, vocal encouragement. His hands slipped from Frederick's hair, momentarily returning between his own legs with the scent of strawberries. Frederick pulled back, the head of Will's cock falling from the flat of his tongue as the empath reached down to finger himself. Will's eyes were fluttering shut just as Frederick's snapped open. The sight was delicious and he was carefully restraining his desire to replace the digits with his own.

When he finally glanced back up at Will's face, Frederick found the younger man smirking. " Wanna help?," Will goaded, pushing his hips up into the air. Frederick couldn’t think of a proper come back, so he nodded dumbly with lips parted. Will’s unslicked hand came to caress the doctor’s jaw, careful of the scar tissue. When Frederick leaned into the palm, it left and a bottle of lube was tossed down beside Will’s hip. “ Come on, Frederick. Make me yours.”

If his cheeks weren’t flushed before, they were now. When Wills voice went gruff and hoarse, it had always stirred something hot and molten in his stomach, but now that they had both left their nightmares behind, Frederick could act upon his desires. 

He didn’t hesitate to sit back on his haunches, satisfied with the confused look that rippled across Will’s features. Frederick pulled the younger man’s hips up into his lap and bent over, lips traveling further than before. There was a gasp and then a whimper as he pressed a kiss upon Will’s perineum. He moved the flat of his tongue between Will’s heated flesh, finding his hole still slick with flavored lube. Frederick moaned at the taste, more for Will than himself, and worked his tongue inside. 

Will was making a cacophony of sound above him and Frederick was sure there would be permanent wrinkles in the sheets from where Will’s hands gripped them. Moans and hitched breathing were a privilege he’d never been allotted while spying on Will’s cell, and now, Frederick savored each one in turn. When he removed his mouth with a wet sound, Will’s hand went to the back of his head, forcing it back down.

“ Gotta breathe,” he gasped, turning his neck as he was pushed down. His cheek rested against Will’s skin. Frederick’s forearms were starting to ache from holding up Will’s hips, so he placed a kiss against the sweaty skin nearest to him and dropped Will back to the sheets. He kneeled between Will’s thighs, using the lube to stroke his own arousal. “ Are you okay with this? Do you want to--”

“ Yes,” Will growled, hooking his ankles onto Frederick’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer. With his pelvis pressed against the plump flesh of Will’s ass, Frederick wasn’t exactly in a position to deny anything Will asked of him. He gave an experimental rock of his hips, groaning as their cocks momentarily slid together, one wet with saliva and the other with lube. Chilton grasped them with both hands, thrusting his own erection against Will’s. They were going to actually fuck, and Frederick was trying his damndest to appear confident on the outside. His stomach was aflutter with butterflies and heavy with the fear of hurting Will.

“ You sure? We could just do this, Will,” Frederick hummed against his neck, lapping and biting the skin offered to him. Will let his head fall back against the pillows, lolling away from the ministrations. 

“ Make me yours,” the younger man repeated, bringing his own hips up to join a thrust. They both gasped and Frederick removed his hand gently, bringing it down to Will’s entrance. One finger slipped in easy, and he drizzled more lube over his knuckles while withdrawing, reinserting two. He searched for and found Will’s prostate, rubbing and kneading the sensitive organ until Will was eagerly taking three fingers. “ Frederick…”

“ I’ve got you, hold on,” Frederick soothed, removing his fingers and rustling through the haphazard bedside drawer. He found a condom and tore it free with a flash of teeth and crinkling aluminum. Will was canting his hips in small circles, heels pressed demanding into Frederick’s lower back. “ Just a second,” he assured, rolling the rubber over himself and pouring more of the scented lubricant on himself. Base of cock in hand, Frederick pushed the tip inside and then glanced up at Will’s face for permission to continue. 

The blush was high on Will’s cheeks, a line of sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. His chest was heaving, puffs of air escaping wet, parted lips with small sounds. Will’s pupils were blown, leaving half-lidded eyes dark with lust. He was desperate for it. 

Frederick could sympathize with the feeling. He gripped Will’s erection with one hand and his left hip with the other, steadying younger man’s movement as he slowly pushed inside. The first few thrusts were small, rocking movements. Will was hot, he was tight, and Frederick was using most of his energy to stave off orgasm. He focused on maintaining Will’s erection, understandably softening with the painful stretch. But Will was pushing back, moaning and reaching up to kiss Frederick, so he was working through it.

Rocking became rutting, and Frederick was grunting against the bruises he’d marked Will with. Will’s dark curls were plastered against his forehead with sweat, and they’d shifted his legs to be thrown over one of Frederick’s shoulder. The change had made Will impossibly tighter and Frederick’s fingers were digging into the back of his thighs, holding him down. Their bodies were melding together, sharing the same air, reaching peak together. 

“ G-Gonna come,” Will stuttered. His moans were wobbling sounds, controlled by the depth of Frederick’s thrusts. Chilton eagerly looked at where Will was rubbing himself, fingers flying quickly over the glistening head. 

“ Please, Will.”

Will’s orgasm caught Frederick as he buried himself in Will fully, muscles fluttering impossibly tighter before falling lax. Semen had gotten on his own chest, dripping down to join the growing puddle on Will’s, but he was lost to the last movements of his own climax. His rhythm stuttered and then halted. Frederick bent himself over Will, encasing him fully as the heat and vibration seared through his veins, turning his brain to ash.

Frederick rolled to the side of Will, clumsily removing and tying off the condom. He wrapped it in a tissue and placed it on the nightstand, unable to will his legs into moving to the trashcan. His mind slowly began to recuperate and Frederick turned to gaze at the younger man. Will was still panting beside him, a toothy smile on his face. Frederick rarely saw him so uninhibited by demons of the past.

“ Thank you.” The words left Will as he rolled onto his side, and Frederick was momentarily puzzled. He didn’t have to wait long for an explanation. “ He never did that, never face-to-face. You’ve been by my side since I woke up and I don’t know where I’d be if I was alone all that time.”

Chasing Hannibal, getting black-out drunk, and having suicidal ideations. All the things that Frederick had tried so hard to prevent. “ You don’t have to thank me. I mean, look at my face,” he rubbed the raised web of scars. “ I lucked out, you’re a looker. But what he did to us, to you. I didn’t want to be alone in my knowledge. I didn’t want you to be alone. We deserve each other.”

Will reached out and caressed Frederick’s scar as he had not long ago, fingers splayed over the expanse of his jaw. There were small dips and bumps along the scar, a more gnarled knot where the bullet had taken a solid chunk from his face. Will wasn’t disgusted, but reverent. Frederick didn’t hesitate in laying his own fingers upon the jagged cut on his lover’s abdomen this time. They were linked in tragedy, in suffering. They didn’t have to be alone.

“ I’m glad I have you,” Will reiterated, with a nod of finality. He glanced down at his messy torso and then outside. “ I’ll get cleaned up, if you want to make some tea. We could watch the last of the sunset.”

Frederick couldn’t help his smile. The skin on his face stretched painfully, but he was happy. The events they had been through were also painful, but they were going to make it, they were going to be happy--together.


End file.
